Konomi Doraiku Hikura
Konomi Doraiku Hikura (''どらいくひくらこのみ, Doraiku Hikura Konomi) is a fan-character created by xHaimarux. Background Konomi is the last child born into a clan with tremendous possibilities. Her clan (the Doraiku clan) was the only clan with the knowledge of ninjutsu in their tiny village. The village in which she was born too was known for the fact that they worshiped idols, specifically dragons. But the very god that they worshiped chose that one day it would not take the responsibility and decided it's last sacrifice for the village. They were to sacrifice a newborn girl to the dragon named Ryuuhi. After the dragon chose it's future vassal, the village was enraged. They started a civil war against the very clan that protected them and cause their entire demise. 1 After being saved as a baby by a traveling kunoichi(can you guess who?) Konomi was raised by this traveler. Through her childhood, they traveled to all the major ninja countries. She learned about all the different Jinchuurikis that came to be after the second shinobi world war. The one that she seemed to like the most on her travels was the in the Village of Sand. 3 During her travels, she was having trouble controling the demon inside her. But one day, she decided to form a contract with the demon in order to have control over the demon and to use its chakra. The only downside: she would lose her body when she turned 18. 4 After Konomi got to the level ready to be a Chunnin, she went to the Village Hidden in the Leaves to start her test. Personality Shy, yet serious; Konomi Doraiku tries to finish what she starts. She can be energetic, and optimistic most of the time. But when it comes to the serious moments, she'll either take it like an adult or completely turn red and hide her face somewhere. She takes care of her friends, but when her friends tell her to take care of herself, she usually doesn't. She's self-conscious of her body and will tend to try to cover it up. Typical normal girl, right? Appearance '''Hair Colour:' Brown with Red-Tinted side bangs Eye Colour: yellow-green (like a snakes) Special Markings: Black triangles that go from the corners of her eyes to out to the ends of her face/ears. They dissapear when she gets older and Ryuuhi takes over. And a red sealing mark that reads 'fire' in kanji in between her breasts. Clothing: CottonCandyPink, GoldenrodYellow, Red, (sometimes navy blue), LightBlue Shoes: Red Accessories -Hair Clips -Netting -Holster Abilities Weak in most jutsu. Doesn't have much body strength. Has exceptional aiming and strategy abilities. Knows some fire and wind jutsu. Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part I Traveled for most of the begining of the series. Pops up during the Chuunin Exams on a special assignment to watch over/study the jinchuurikis. Meets Naruto and shares his love for ramen. Then during the end of the exams, she goes and begs Jiraiya to let her come with him for some lessons on controling chakra. Part II Comes back from training with Naruto and Jiraiya. Gets to be on Team Kakashi for awhile'', just to protect the Jinchuuriki(although Naruto doesn't know that), until Yamato comes in. Then Tsunade puts her to her own team ''(Team Yuna) and tries to get her to become more stong and on her own. Trivia * Doraiku is a pun of the words dry and grass. Which is why she has yellow triangles as her clan symbol. * The Doraiku and Hikura clans are a link to an ancient clan call the Awadatsu. * Konomi's favorite foods are Bocchan Dango, Shrimp Ramen, and Green Tea. * Konomi likes to sing! Reference 1 Text from http://nomidango.deviantart.com/gallery/?offset=24#/d39rjqe 2 About the http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Second_Great_Shinobi_War|second 3 Text from http://nomidango.deviantart.com/gallery/?offset=24#/d39rk56 4 http://nomidango.deviantart.com/gallery/?offset=0#/d3bzjwg 5 Team Yuna http://nomidango.deviantart.com/gallery/?offset=0#/d3d7v0j Konomi Doraiku Hikura is copyrighted by xHaimarux and NomiDango Category:DRAFT